User blog:Psychomantis108/Daggerfall: Chapter 9 - Concern for Nulfaga
Both Agatha and Dodger were lead inside the castle, by the Queen’s faithful steward. Agatha found herself fascinated by her surroundings... Verran found himself in these halls, centuries ago, assisting the King of Daggerfall during the Three Banner War. Gods, if she could catch a glimpse of what the world was like back then. The History books make it look quite glamerous, everyone had well groomed hair and nice features but Agatha got the impression that it couldn’t actually have been like that... right? “Her Grace is still in mourning, after her husband’s death, she... doesn’t receive many visitors these days, you should be honoured.” The Steward informed them, prompting Dodger to scoff and roll her eye. This arsehole wasn’t far from sprouting an especially painful wooden limb, most likely out of his arse. The door opened as they reached the far end of the corridor and there they saw the Throne of Daggerfall, sat upon it was the Queen herself, looking somewhat distracted. Both Agatha and Dodger froze on the spot as they stood before her, the doors slowly closed and the hired help disbanded, leaving only the man-servant, the Queen, her two guests and six statue-like guards. The Steward approached the throne, taking exactly three steps before stopping, straightening his back and then placing his hands behind them. “Your Grace, may I present Lady Agatha Tira, high ranking mage in the Mage’s Guild and Agent of the Emperor.” He said, stepping aside and allowing ‘her Grace’ to finally get a look at them, Dodger frowned and looked over to the Stewart, clenching her fists indignantly. “Oi, what the shit am I? Chopped Liver!? Where’s my introduction!?” The Steward rolled his eyes before looking over to the Queen, with an irritated sigh. “Shall I have this one removed?” “You try that, matey and I won’t be the only thing you’ll have to have ‘removed!’” Dodger growled, rolling up the sleeves on her dress but quickly getting Agatha to slap her hand down on her should and squeeze it before stepping forward. “I apologise... Dodger isn’t very used to this, I assure you, we meant... no offense.” Agatha sighed, glancing back to Dodger, almost glaring but she didn’t want to break formalities. “We came about the letter? You said you needed out help...” The Queen smiled a little, just a little, a small curve in the corner of her mouth as she rose to her feet. She had her hair adorned with a number of silver decorations that wrapped around it, kind of reminding Agatha of the Gorgans that she encountered on her travels. The Queen was also tightly wrapped in a dark green/brown dress, with a golden trim. She didn’t look incredibly elegant, she didn’t exactly look scruffy but it looked like she was in some sort of loungewear, rather than attire fit for a queen. Agatha felt Dodger lean in closer, a few moment after she did so and her whispers tickled the Breton’s ear. “She’s hot...” Dodger whispered, prompting Agatha to roll her eyes. “Thank you for coming, Agatha... I understand that that you’re here on Empire business, I wish I could say that the favor I ask of you is in any way related but sadly it isn’t. I do, however, know that the Emperor trusts you as much as he trusted my Late Husband, I know that I can to...” “Oh yes, m’lady, I’d do everything to you.” Dodger said, with a grin before fumbling on her words. “Ooops, I mean erm... I’d do anything for you.” “My husband’s poor grandmother, Nulfaga, is rumored to be in very frail health.” She explained, ignoring Dodger for the sake of everyone’s dignity. “Her once brilliant mind almost utterly destroyed. She has locked herself in the castle in the Wrothgarian Mountains and experiments in magical studies with no regard for her own safety. I would know of her condition but few possess the bravery to face the horrors of her castle and speak with her. My reward for a report on her health would be quite handsome... Would you be willing to be my champion in this?” The way this woman talked at times made Agatha think she might’ve come from the time that her family last walked through these halls. Still, she nodded politely and agreed to the terms before Dodger interjected some pick up line that would get them both thrown in the dungeon. Gods that Elf had bizare tastes at times... “I am glad to have found a champion! The name of her castle is Shedungent and it should not take more than 150 days to go there...” “150 days!?” Dodger spluttered, glancing over to Agatha, almost as if Agatha was the one asking her of this... which was sort of true, considering... “The mad old bat might’ve pegged it by then! What’s the point in...” Agatha was quick to elbow Dodger in the ribs, laughing nervously. “Forgive her she’s... Mad to. Had her saved from Sheogorath cultists, she knows not what she says... Erm... It’s okay, I can probably get there in less if everything works out, you have my word.” “Excellent!” The Queen said, giving Agatha a smile. By now, Dodger was blocked from her mind completely. Shedungent may be a very dangerous place indeed. Be very careful. May Kynareth and Mara protect you.” Agatha gave the Queen a gracious nod and a smile that matched the gesture as she grabbed Dodger by the arm and saw them both out, Dodger’s eye remained fixed on the Queen as she was dragged away, completely entranced by the Queen’s amazing shape. She hoped King Liceundies or whatever his name was got his worth out of her before he pegged it. They eventually made it back into the corridor and Agatha slowly drew her map, quickly pulling it out. “Right, in order to get to this place, we’re going to have to go near Orsinium... Gods, that’s miles out of our way.” “That’s what I said! What’re we going to do? Get horses?” Dodger suggested, though Agatha quickly shook her head. “We’re going to have to teleport... Luckily for me, I’m a Guild member... Pretty sure I can get us beamed there, so long as your stomach is up for it.” “Pfft... You worry too much.” Dodger said, with a smirk as they stepped outside. “My stomach is always up for it...” Category:Blog posts Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Reign of Chaos Category:Stories